


Target Practice [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Gen, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's having trouble sleeping.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by Philomytha]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Practice [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Target Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501891) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



> I give you - this year's St Andrew podfic* :D 
> 
> I've fallen for the PC Peter Grant books *hard*. I might have also spent a whole night reading through Philomytha's fics (but only the ones set before Broken Homes).  
> I recorded this almost immediately after reading it (just after finishing the second book), because I came home tired and annoyed from work and this was just perfect.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/target%20practice.mp3) | **Size:** 5.99 MB | **Duration:** 6:24min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded with the headset mic, so the sound's not as good as it could have been, but going to the other room to get the mic required too much effort.
> 
> *St Andrew's Night is the Romanian equivalent of Halloween, except we don't go around trick-or-treating. We spend the night indoors, with friends and booze and might try our hand at magic. Also, there's wolves, but I did wolves last year.


End file.
